Changes
by Branwyn Snape
Summary: Ever wanted to know how it all began? What the Marauders got up to at Hogwarts? Well, wander no longer! Starting off when they meet, and progressing throughout the years! Read and review ...
1. The beast within

**Author's note:** I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated anything, but I've had exam after exam (14 to be precise) but now that I am finished I will devote the rest of my time to my fan fiction! I will start off by saying ... OH MY GOD! Wasn't Prisoner of Azkaban just the best film of the lot?! I know that they left out a couple of bits and cut scenes short, but we should look at what was in there not what wasn't! And what was in there was really good!  
  
I also have to ask, is there anyone else out there that thinks that David Thewlis (Lupin) was looking mighty fine in this film?! No ... well then just me then ;)  
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is basically my perspective of the Marauders time at Hogwarts! We see Sirius, Remus, James and Peter grow (well some of them, mainly Remus) through their time at Hogwarts. Also, we will get our first glimpse of the Marauders when they leave school, and the night of Lily and James' deaths.  
  
I do hope you enjoy! Also, remember to review after you have read, 'cos I like getting your thoughts! It helps my ego ( Anyhoo; I'll begin now as I can think of nothing more to say!

Chapter1: The Beast within  
  
Now, we all say that it's what's inside you that makes you special. That you could be the most repulsive individual on the outside, but underneath, beats the heart of the most beautiful person in the world. However, there are cases in which this is not true. In some cases, you can find that the person on the surface is one of companionship, loyalty and love. But hidden deep below this exterior, is a monster. A monster that would kill their own best friend if they got in the way, but what if they had no choice? What if the beast within was forced to surface? They would be forced into exile. To be shunned from society and branded a cold-blooded killer. This is where we begin.

"Now don't go wandering off Remus!" Called a young woman with tight blonde curls, after a small boy, "I want you back here before nightfall!"  
  
"Yes Mother!" Replied the small boy vaguely, not really paying attention.  
  
"I mean it!" She yelled in vain after her son. Then smiling to herself, entered the small cottage and closing the door gently behind her.  
  
The small boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the thick outline of the forest. His light brown hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, and his large amber eyes dazzled in the fading sunlight. This boys name was Remus Lupin. He had always found the forest at the end of his garden fascinating, and would venture into its labyrinth at every chance he had. But tonight would be different. Tonight would be his last adventure into the woods. This time he would come out barely alive.  
  
Glittering Fairies danced dreamily in the sunset, illuminating the trees, making them look like they were dancing themselves. Remus streaked past them, and into the depths of the trees. He laughed to himself as he dodged on coming obstacles, and skidded to a halt when he reached a small fast- flowing river. He past the time by sitting at the waters edge, watching his reflection smile back at him, and every so often a fish would poke its curious head to the surface and what was going on. As the shadows began to fade away, and were replaced with darkness, Remus pulled himself reluctantly to his feet and persuaded them to make their way home. But after a little while, it became clear that he didn't know where they were carrying him to. He stopped for a moment to gain his bearings, and to listen.  
  
Crack!  
  
Remus whipped round to where to sound had come from. But all he could see was the gloom. Moonlight filtered through the trees, and made Remus become uneasy. He quickened his pace, though still not sure where he was going. He should have made his way home hours ago, at least then he could see the path. Ahead something moved. A pair of murderous yellow eyes, suspended in mid air it seemed, appeared from the black. Remus' heart stopped and his legs froze. The beast walked into the path of a stream of moonlight. Remus gave a cry of alarm, for what he saw, would be his doom. A terrible growl came from the beast and it reared up on its hind legs. Hair covered every inch of its body, and its large white teeth dripped with saliva. At the end of its curled fingers (if you could call them fingers, as they resembled more like claws) were inch long claws. Remus stood stock still, not daring to move. Perhaps if I keep still it won't see me, he thought. But it was too late. The beast had smelt his prey, and inched closer towards Remus. The Wolf-like creature made a swipe at Remus with its claws, but Remus duck under its outstretched arms and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The beast would not give up that easily, and pelted after him, determined to let him out of his sight.  
  
Not looking where he was going, Remus caught his ankle on an extended tree root and crashed to the ground. He scrambled to get up, but it was too late. He felt the skin on his back tear as the Werewolf aimed true with his claws once more. Crying out in agony, Remus fell to the floor. As he lay panting on the floor, he heard the beast's footsteps getting closer, until he could feel its hot breath on his cheeks. It turned him on his back and held him down with its foot. What Remus felt next would change his life forever. Its teeth deeply into Remus' right shoulder. He let out a piercing scream, which rang through the woods. It withdrew its teeth, and looked ready for another attack when a loud bang made it jump and run away. Remus could just make out a tall man hold a silver pistol to where to Beast was heading. The shot fired from that weapon was the last thing to boy heard that night.  
  
"Did you get it?" Asked a frantic looking woman, sitting vigilant next to her son's bedside.  
  
"Yes," replied a stern looking man, giving to impression that he had little sleep the previous night, "Priggs has just found the body. Looks like a young one."  
  
The woman gave a cry of despair and flung herself upon the man, who clutched her tightly. Her tears dripped slowly onto his cloak, and her sobs did not cease for the next minute. And it wasn't until she heard a groan from the occupied bed behind her did she stop and flew to her son.  
  
"Remus?" She muttered desperately.  
  
Remus could hear his mother talking to him, but she made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, how he'd got there, or what had happened the previous night. All he did know was that he was in a considerable amount of agony, as though he had fallen from a great height. Remus' eye snapped open, and it was only then that he realised that he was in his bedroom. That his parents were standing by his side.  
  
"Mum?" he croaked uncertainly.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin!" She cried out at his response.  
  
Remus' eyes focused on his mother, and he began to sit up. But his mum pushed him down again.  
  
"You must rest Remus." She said soothingly.  
  
"What happened?" He asked defiantly, sitting back up again.  
  
His mother looked worried, and she turned to her husband for support. But he merely stared at his son, not making at attempt to comfort him or, even it seemed, give any sign that he knew who he was anymore. Remus' hear began to beat faster. He seemed to know the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.  
  
"What attacked me?" He persisted.  
  
"A Werewolf." Answered his father shortly.  
  
Remus felt his heart skip a beat, and he felt a twinge in his right shoulder. When looked at it, he felt himself gag. Large red teeth marks were slashed across him. They dug deep, and still seemed fresh. He reached out and stroked his wound. But this only made him feel worse. He felt tears well up in his eyes.  
  
"Now this doesn't mean we don't still love you," insisted his mother, "you'll always be our son. No matter what."  
  
"What's different?" He asked, not hiding his fear.  
  
"I have told you about Werewolves Remus." Said his father, not looking at his sons whilst answering him. "When a Werewolf bites a person. Its curse becomes theirs. Every month from now until you die, you will become ... " But he couldn't finish his sentence. Instead he swept from the room and down the stairs. His mother reached out and stroked his forehead.  
  
"Everything will be fine darling, now take this." She said handing Remus a cup of magenta solution. "It's a potion for dreamless sleep. It'll help."  
  
Remus took the cup thankfully. He drank from it deeply and no sooner had his head hit the pillow, he sank into blackness.**Author's note:** Oooh, I hope that kept you in suspense! I want some nice reviews, 'cos the nasty ones make me cry and I won't write anymore :o( Hehe. 


	2. New Friends

**Author's note:** Now that I have the attention of my adoring fans once more, I shall continue with the story! Oh, I hope my last chapter didn't scare you!

**Warning: **Sarah Snape will not be liable for any of you who suffer psychological damage whilst reading the last chapter. She will also not fork out cash for any psychiatric help that you may receive! You have been warned!

**Disclaimer: **This chapter skips ahead to the Marauders first year. We start off with Remus feeling very nervous (can you blame him?) about getting on the train to Hogwarts, but once he starts talking to James, Sirius and Peter he suddenly feels at ease.

Chapter 2: New friends

Remus sat silently in his garden, letting the cool evening breeze ruffle his hair, and sooth his skin. He couldn't help but smile to himself. All the stories he had heard of Hogwarts had made him more eager to begin his first years, and considering that he had only the day before got a letter of acceptance, made him ten times more excited than many other young witches or wizards who were about to start. For you see, Remus' parents had worked very hard to get him into Hogwarts. It was only until Professor Dumbledore overrode the Ministries decision to bar him from going to Hogwarts was he allowed to attend. Great man, Dumbledore, thought Remus to himself.

The reason for all this difficulty in getting him to attend was because Remus was a Werewolf, and the Ministry had come to the conclusion (and rightly so, thought Remus) that he was a danger to himself and those around him. This is where Headmaster Dumbledore had intervened; he said that as long as the school took certain precautions, there was no reason for him not to attend. Remus grinned inanely when he remember opening the letter. He couldn't recall in his whole life being so happy, although he had never been that happy since he had received the bite. His parents had tried everything, but had to come to the same dismal conclusion; there was nothing they could do for their son.

"Remus," said his mother from behind him.

Remus jumped, not knowing that she had been there the whole time.

"Yes mother." He replied, standing up to face her.

"What are you doing out here this late?" She asked sternly.

"I was just thinking." He answered truthfully.

She smiled and pulled Remus into her arms, hugging him tight. Since the arrival, she had tried her hardest not to burst into tears whenever she saw him getting ready. Remus had never been out of her sight for a minute, let alone months on end. But she had realised that he would have to live with his condition and that there may come a time when she wouldn't be around. He had to learn to cope by himself.

"Looking forward to your first day?" She smiled, letting go of him.

"Yeah I suppose." He replied sounding a little deflated.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"It's just that, well," he sighed, "what if the other students find about – you know?" He said, not able to say truly what he was.

His mother smiled and lay a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"They won't find out my darling," she whispered soothingly, "Professor Dumbledore has assured me that. The only way that they could ever know, is if you decide to tell them."

"No danger of that then." He replied shortly.

"Why don't we go in," she said, changing to subject, "you had better have an early night, you've got a long day tomorrow."

Remus nodded, and allowed himself to be steered inside by his mother.

"Right, have you got everything?" Asked his father for about the tenth time that morning.

"Yes Father!" Replied Remus in an exasperated tone.

His father nodded and grabbed Remus' trunk with both hands. Remus ran to hold the door open for his father, who took his belongings down to a violent purple bus, with three levels. On the front read; The Knight Bus.

"Let me 'elp you wiv that!" Asked the conductor.

"Thank you." Gasped his father, as the conductor took the trunk from his hands.

Remus walked over the Knight Bus and waited for his parents to join him. He couldn't believe that this day had finally come – that it had ever come. He put all his doubts to the back of his mind, and let the excitement take him over. He heard the front door of the cottage slam behind him, and was soon boarding the bus with his parents. They took a bed next to one of the windows and settled down. The conductor, making sure they were safely seated, tapped on the glass window behind him. All of a sudden there was a tremendous BANG and the Knight bus shot forward as if being pulled by charging Elephants with rockets attached to their feet. Remus felt himself being pinned to the wall, and immediately began to feel quite nauseous. He looked out the window and saw that they were no longer shooting along a narrow country lane, but twisting in and out of cars and buildings in a cramped inner city area.

"Right, where you folks off to then?" Asked the conductor politely.

"K-Kings Cross station." Replied his father, struggling to make himself heard over the roar of the engine.

"Okie dokie." He said. "Kings cross Ern."

"Hold your horses, Bill!" Replied the aged bus driver.

Seconds later the bus screeched a halt outside Kings Cross station.

"Righty ho, here we are!" Said Bill the conductor, clapping his hands together.

Bill helped them down the steps, and slowly and carefully dropped Remus' trunk to the floor. He bade them goodbye, and the Knight bus flew past them in a rush of wind, before disappearing entirely. Remus looked at his watch, it was almost eleven o'clock, he nudged his father and they quickly ran to grab Remus a trolley. They dashed through the station and located platforms nine and ten. Remus' mother told him to walk to straight at the wall. He gripped the edge of his trolley tightly and ran at full pelt through the wall. All a sudden a scarlet steam engine appeared, waiting next to platform 9¾ which was filled with chattering people. Seconds later, his mother and father appeared from nowhere behind him.

"Come on Remus," urged his mother, "let's go and find you a compartment."

The first few carriages were already packed tightly with students; some were still hanging out of the window to talk to their families. Remus, led by his parents, pushed his trolley down the platform until they located probably, the last remaining empty compartment near the end of the train. His parents help him load his trunk into the compartment, and then Remus turned sadly back to his them.

"Now you take care Remus." Said his father quietly.

"I will." He replied, shaking his fathers hand furiously. Then, he turned to his mother, who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"You know that if you _ever _want to come home," she choked, "just send us an owl and well will be there straight away!"

"I know." He answered.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his mother's neck, and tried to fight the urge to cry. Nothing would ever make him want to come home, not now that his parents had tried so hard to get him into Hogwarts. Remus let go on his mother as the train whistled and began to move. He waved furiously at his parents, and leant out of the window until they were out of sight completely.

Remus closed the window and flopped back onto his seat, breathing a sigh of relief. For the first part of the journey, Remus stared absently out of the window. He watched the landscapes roll by in a flash of green and brown. He reached into his bag and took out one of his school book and began to read; Newt Scamander's 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them'. He purposely skipped the nocturnal beast section, not really wanting to read about the horrors of being a Werewolf; he got that enough as it is, without it being in a book.

At around one o'clock, a plump, smiling lady pushing a trolley, opened his compartment door.

"Anything off the trolley my lovely?" She asked sweetly.

Remus searched his pockets for some change, and leapt to his feet. Buying almost one of everything, as he hadn't been in the mood to eat any breakfast. While he ate silently, strange noises could be heard from outside his compartment. Curious, he slid the door open and poked his head out, but was immediately pushed back inside by a boy with messy black hair. His round glasses were in danger of slipping off his nose entirely, and his dark brown eyes glittered mischievously.

"What are you –" started Remus, but the boy overrode him.

"Shhh or he'll hear me!" Whispered the boy ecstatically.

But barely a second later, another boy burst into the compartment. He had the same ebony hair as the first boy, but this was combed neatly, and his short fringe brushed lightly over his eyes. His blue eyes were also glittering, but not with mischievousness, but with a playful fury. Then Remus suddenly noticed that he hand was about the size of a dustbin lid.

"James you pillock!" He shouted at the boy, waving his enlarged hand at him.

"I didn't mean too Sirius honestly!" Replied to boy earnestly.

Suddenly noticing that they had company, the two boy turned to face Remus and introduced themselves.

**Author's note: **Hope you liked! Can't think of anything interesting or funny to say so, read and review please!****


	3. Now i'm here

**Author's note: **I have something for you to look up, and boy is it saucy! In the OotP, look on page 93, 13th line from the bottom! Hehe, it may just be me being juvenile, but let me know in your **reviews **if you also found it funny!

**Disclaimer: **Now that ¾ of the Marauders have met, our story is nearly on the way. But they just have one more person to recruit into their world of mayhem! I didn't really want to put Peter in spits but I suppose I have to.

**I do not own anything in this story, apart from new characters and the plotline. The wonderful J.K.Rowling does!**

Chapter 3: Now I'm here

It would seem that these three boys had been friends for life, not having met an hour ago. Remus suddenly felt at ease for the first time since boarding the train, and even though he had that annoying nagging voice inside his head saying "they wouldn't be acting like this if they knew what you are" he ignored it.

At the request of Sirius, James had deflated his hand (if not with a slight disappointment) and they now set about devouring what was left of Remus' sweets. Remus didn't mind though, he had never had any real friends and he wanted to make sure that he kept these friends for a long time. Late afternoon rain splattered on the windows of the train and a butterfly feeling in the pit of Remus' stomach began to develop as he realised that they were now close to Hogwarts.

"I wouldn't eat that colour of I were you Sirius?" Warned James, as Sirius picked up a brown colour Berti Botts Every Flavour Bean.

"The brown ones are chocolate James!" Replied Sirius, popping the harmless looking sweet into his mouth.

"Yeah I know, but they can also be –" Started James, but Sirius spat the sweet out and pulled a disgusted face.

"Argh!" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth. "I don't want to know what that flavour was!"

Remus and James chuckled out loud. Sirius gave them a dirty look, and threw the, now empty, Berti Botts box on the floor. The trio suddenly felt the train slow, and Remus' heart gave a jolt of nerves. They were here. Quickly to boys changed into their school robes.

"Leave your belongings in your compartment," said a voice, echoing throughout the train, "they will be taken to the castle separately."

The boys left the train, and could hear a deep voice boom over the chattering crowd.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

The group of first-years were suddenly confronted with a giant of a man, who was carrying a small lantern in his hand. Even though he cast a shadow over every single person that stood in front of him, the group did not seemed frightened. For he had a warm welcoming smile, and beetle black eyes. He ushered them into tiny boats, Remus getting into one with Sirius, James and another rat-looking boy.

As the fleet of little boats moved off all at once and glided across that lake, the first-years got their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Perched on top of a high mountain on the other side of the river, its windows sparkled with yellow candlelight in the velvet sky, was a castle with too many turrets and towers to count.

"Heads down!" Yelled Hagrid as the small fleet of boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the boats carried them to a kind of underground harbour. They all climbed out of their boats (with great difficulty) and onto a small stone path that led up to a door and crowded around a wooden door.

Hagrid twisted the door knob, and they entered a vast Entrance Hall. Remus could here the chatter of hundred of voices coming from the doorway directly in front of them. The stone walls were lit with many flaming torches, making the shadows dance of their faces. Outside the door stood a tall severe looking witch, she had black hair that was tied into a tight bun. She was wearing emerald green robes and matching hat, Remus couldn't tell whether she was smiling or not.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall," she greeted them in a strong Scottish accent, "and shortly you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you do so, you must be sorted into your houses. Whilst you are at Hogwarts, you house will be like your family. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and while you are here your triumphs will earn you house points, but any rule braking and you will lose points. At the end of the years the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin, so please follow me."

Feeling as though his legs had turned to jelly, Remus and the rest of the first-years followed Professor McGonagall, and they walked out of the Entrance Hall and through a the pair of double doors they had been standing in front of.

Remus couldn't help but gasp at the splendour that lay before him. The Great Hall was lit with thousands upon thousands of candles which floated in mid-air above fours long wooden tables, where the rest of the school were sitting. These tables were laid with many sparkling golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another table where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led them up to the top of the Great Hall until they were facing the teachers table. In front of them was a four legged stool; atop it was a patched and frayed hat.

"When I call your name," said Professor McGonagall, producing a long roll of parchment, "you will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.

"Alnwick, Jane."

A pink-faced girl with short blonde hair stepped forward. She walked slowly over to the stool and took her seat, put on the hat which slipped over her ears. After a moments pause –

"RAVENCLAW!" Yelled the hat.

The table to Remus' left clapped wildly as Jane Alnwick went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. "Evans, Lily" became the first Gryffindor

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius strode forward, not looking remotely nervous. Taking his seat and placing the hat on his head, he smiled and winked at James and Remus. The Hat took nearly five minuets to decide where to put Sirius, but shouted out –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius exhaled and made his way to the table on Remus' left, which, like the Ravenclaw table, had exploded with cheers and claps. The long the Sorting went on, the more nervous Remus became. He just wished that they would skip everyone else and get to his name. "Franklin, Cara" became the first Hufflepuff as did "Earnshaw, Laura". But "Hagele, Luisa" became the second Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus' heart did a kind of tap dance in his stomach as he walked forward and took the hat from Professor McGonagall, who smiled encouragingly at him. When he put the hat on, he heard it muttering to itself. Gripping the edge of the stool, he gulped at the hundred of pairs of eyes that were now on him. After a moment, it shouted out –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Sirius. It wasn't long before they were joined by James and two girls called Dawn Lewis and Dorcas Meadows. Sarah Worsley and a sour looking boy called Severus Snape went to Slytherin. Peter Pettigrew, the boy the trio had shared a boat with, became the newest Gryffindor.

Once "Zetna, Carrie" had been sorted into Slytherin, the hall was silenced as the Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. He was an aged wizard, with a long white beard which he tucked into his belt. He surveyed the room with his twinkling blue eyes, through his half moon spectacles and beamed at the new students.

"Welcome," he said to the Great Hall, "welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our excellent feast, I would like to say a few words. Firstly, could the first-years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden – to _everyone._" He said this with particular emphasis to the Slytherin table. "Secondly, Quidditch trials will be held next week, and anyone interested should contact Madam Hooch.

"Lastly, a few weeks ago a tree was planted in the grounds. Now many of you are thinking, yes so what, well I'll tell you what. This tree does not take kindly to students messing around, so I shall warn you to stay away and not aggravate it. New, let's begin the feast."

Remus' mouth fell open. The once empty golden plates and goblets were suddenly filled with every food imaginable. He had never seen so many things that he liked to eat, and helped himself to one of everything.

Remus was so engrossed in his dinner, talking to Sirius and James that he forgot about everything. Nothing could trouble him tonight, not even the fact the full moon was next week. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. But for now, he talked, laughed and ate with the rest.

When the last remnants of their dinner had been cleared away, the students left the Great Hall. The first-years being led by the house prefects. Remus made to follow Sirius and James, but Professor McGonagall caught him.

"This way if you please Lupin." She said, steering him away from his friends and along the corridor.

Making sure that everyone was out of earshot, she turned to Lupin and looked quite serious. Remus traced back and tried to remember if he did anything wrong, but he could remember nothing.

"No need to look so worried," she said sharply, "I am just hear to give you instructions."

Remus' hear sank. He had almost pushed to the back of his mind his condition, and he felt slightly down now that it had reared its ugly head once more. She handed him a lunar calendar.

"When it is your time," she said quietly, "you will go to the Hospital Wing and alert Madam Pomfrey. Who will take you to a specially built house, there you will be allowed to transform. Don't worry about escaping" – she said noticing Remus' concerned expression – "it is guarded by the Whomping Willow you heard Headmaster Dumbledore mention at dinner."

"Thank you Professor." He replied shakily.

"I shall not escort you to Gryffindor tower." She said simply.

Remus began to feel sick, and there was nothing he could do to stop himself feeling as if he was a freak. All evening he had pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, but now they were all he could think about. Professor McGonagall had made it sound so simple, as if it should be part of his routine. He knew that no matter how hard he tried to fit in, would never be normal.

**Author's note:** Aww, poor Remi! Don't you just wanna hug him and make it all better?! Bless!

Please read and review!


End file.
